Lost The NGN Parody Episode 1 Season 1
by Apollo22
Summary: The story follows the lives of the NGN crew on a mysterious tropical island, after their plane crashes somewhere in the South Pacific.


**Lost...**

_The Hatch_

Deeshay is working on his PC.

Apollo: Hey bro, what ya doing?

Deeshay: I'm just tweaking this electromagnetic pulse thing.

Apollo: Oh, um... okay. You know what you're doing?

Deeshay: Yeah, man. I just recompiled the Internet a few hours earlier.

Apollo: Uh... Question! How does one... recompile the Internet?

Deeshay: Gah, man, I'm busy. I'll tell you when we go out for a smoko.

_The Plane_

Vitus is eating some peanuts while listening to what sounds like '80s rock, shaking his head up and down, really fast.

Sitting next to Vitus is RKO, then Huss.

Vitus leans over to RKO and shouts.

Vitus: YOU WANT SOME OF MY NUTS?

RKO: Dude, turn that sh*t down, you shouting hell loud.

Vitus: WHAT?

RKO pulls Vitus' headphones off.

RKO: Too loud! What the hell is this sh*t you're listening to, anyway?

Vitus: Diamond Girl Remix!

RKO: No way! Let's see that sh*t!

RKO takes the headphones and mp3 player, then gets up and starts walking to the plane's bathrooms.

Vitus: Where you going?

RKO: Gotta take a leak.

RKO enters the bathroom, and puts the mp3 player and headphones in the toilet then flushes it.

RKO: Ha, Diamond Girl, more like... Toilet... uh... umm, sh*t I don't know. Who cares?

RKO exits the bathroom, walks back to his seat and sits down.

Huss screams.

Huss: I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Scooby, who is sitting directly behind Huss, leans over.

Scooby: Man, I love that song!

RKO looks at Scooby strangely.

Scooby: What? I gotta get outta here! Awesome song.

RKO: Yeah... Huss, you alright man?

Huss: I feel cold and hot at the same time.

Vitus: Maybe you're on heat.

RKO feels like has the only sane person on the plane and replies.

RKO: What?

Vitus: It's not uncommon at these altitudes for animals to suddenly go on heat. That or die...

RKO: You know what? Last time I checked, Huss was a human.

Huss gets up out of his chair and runs the bathroom.

Vitus: Told you he was on heat.

RKO: Wtf?

Vitus: Mile High Club. Hey, Scoobz, you better get in there.

Scooby busy singing some 'I gotta get outta here' song.

Scooby: Uh what?

Vitus: Lawl.

RKO: Did you actually just say 'lawl'?

Vitus: Uh, yeah.

RKO: Why not just laugh?

Vitus: keke.

RKO: Oh, get lost. Knew this whole trip would be annoying. No beer, no hot flight attendants, no WWE.

RKO has a look of disappointment on his face.

_The Bathroom_

Huss takes off his shoe, where he secretly kept a small bag of heroin. Huss then puts a line of heroin on the toilet seat and snorts it.

Huss: Oh yeah, that's the stuff!

The plane then has sudden turbulence.

Huss' head goes flying into the toilet bowl.

_The Hatch_

Deeshay: FARK!

Apollo is playing ping pong.

Apollo: What?

Deeshay: I think I just corrupted it!

Apollo stops playing ping pong and walks over to Deeshay

Apollo: Wait, are you saying you just corrupted a device that emits high levels of electromagnetic waves and radiation?

Deeshay: Yeah, but I got a patch, don't worry.

Apollo: A... patch that fixes it... from being corrupt. Yeah I don't think that works- Ping pong time.

_The Plane_

The plane's left wing detaches.

Then the front/cockpit part of the plane breaks off along with the tail section.

_The Jungle_

RKO is lying down in a field of trees and grass. He awakes, gets up and sees that he is bleeding from the left side of his back.

RKO: Wtf? Someone hit me with a chair?

RKO starts running to sunlight, until he reaches _The Beach_.

_The Beach_

RKO sees the wreckage of the plane, along with many people running around, hurt, screaming, panicking.

DelichoiceS goes to aid a man who is trapped under one of the planes landing gear.

DelichoiceS: Don't worry! I used to not be a doctor!

DelichoiceS yells to RKO.

DelichoiceS: Oi, b*tch! Get your ass over here!

RKO helps DelichoiceS free the man under the landing gear.

DelichoiceS then takes off his neck tie, and ties it around the man's wound on his leg. DelichoiceS then starts taking off his belt and unzipping his pants.

RKO: Not now, man.

DelichoiceS: Oh, right...

DelichoiceS runs to help some more people.

Vitus runs towards RKO.

Vitus: Hey! I found my mp3 player!

_The Hatch_

Apollo: Hey, you hear that?

Deeshay: What?

Apollo: Sounded like a huge plane crash.

Pauses

Deeshay: Probably just the dogs barking.

_The Tail Section_

The Tail section of the plane crashes on another beach. Vixxen swims up, out of the water.

She swims towards to the shore.

Lots of people are screaming.

Brandon: Help me!

Vixxen: Uh... Hmmm... Ahh... I gotta... go... over here, now.

_6 hours later_

_The Fuselage/The Beach_

RKO walks down the beach with Vitus.

Vitus: When are the rescue boats arriving?

RKO: What makes you think I know?

Vitus: You have in your Steam friends name "I know everything!"

RKO: Yeah well, that's out of context.

Vitus: It seems in context to me.

RKO: Well, see that's why I'm the guy who knows everything and you're not.

Vitus: Ahh, okay.

Pauses

Vitus: So, when are the rescue boats arriving?

Huss walks over with a toilet bowl stuck on his head.

Huss speaks but because of the toilet, no one understands what he's saying.

Huss: buh budhg budh buujhg hgud? - [What are we going to do?]

RKO: What did he just say?

Vitus: He said he wants to go into the jungle and get it on with you since he's on heat.

RKO: Huss, go ask DelichoiceS.

Huss: bufd bug bus bugi. - [Okay, cya later]

Vitus: He said, Oh my god, I want your ass so bad though, RKO.

_The Hatch_

Deeshay makes a shocking discovery.

Deeshay: OMG! We're out of Iced Coffees!

**Next episode, coming soon!**


End file.
